Levy McGarden
in " "}} |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Levy McGarden (レビィ・マクガーデン Rebī Makugāden) is a 17-year-old Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. She is the leader of Shadow Gear. Appearance Levy is a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. While initially portrayed as having rather straight hair, her hair has slowly gained a more wavy, wild look, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. Levy has a variety of outfits, but her most preferred type of attire appears to be dresses and tank tops, both of which reveal the guild mark on her left scapula. When performing tasks such as researching, she wears a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses and tends to tie up her hair to keep it out of her face. Personality Levy has a cheerful and upbeat personality, and as such she is, rather easily, able to get along quite well with her guildmates. Her kind spirit is shown through her reluctance to get involved in the many brawls the guild has together, as she is too nice to fight "just for fun." She is also a very forgiving person, as she reconciled with Gajeel Redfox for torturing her and her teammates before the start of the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war, and later allowed him to become her partner for the S-Class Promotion Trial (albeit Gajeel more or less declared himself her partner).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 11-13 Levy is characterized by her love for reading, which is how she and Lucy Heartfilia quickly became friends: through their mutual love of books.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 3-4 Levy has also been the only person to read Lucy's novel with her consent, showing their level of trust in each other. At times, however, Levy can be rather competitive: before the start of the S-Class Promotion Trial, she rewrote Freed Justine's runes seemingly for the whole boat, though she quickly revealed that she merely rewrote them for Gajeel and herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 10-11 Levy is also one of the more mature members of the guild, as she was the first to abandon the S-Class Promotion Trial in favor of unifying the guild members, whereas some did not want to stop the trial at all. History Aside from having been at the guild since at least the age of 11, not much is known about Levy's past, but it is known that her fellow Shadow Gear members, Jet and Droy, have both asked her out at some point. Both, however, were rejected by her in a matter of seconds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Cover She was also present to welcome Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna into the guild, happily speaking with the latter two siblings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 381, Page 9 Synopsis Daybreak arc Levy ventures to the request board, intent on accepting he mission to retrieve the book Daybreak from Everlue's mansion, though Mirajane tells her that Natsu and Lucy had already taken it, She is then further deterred by Makarov, who advises her not to bother with it as the quest is likely to become rather complicated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 18-19 Lullaby arc Levy and the rest of Shadow Gear can be seen amongst the crowd when Natsu and Erza are fighting each other; Levy agrees that Erza is the most powerful female Mage in Fairy Tail, though Jet points out that the strongest men in Fairy Tail are Laxus, Mystogan and Gildarts. Levy and Shadow Gear are then later shocked to witness a Messenger from the Magic Council arrive, intent on arresting Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 11-19 Phantom Lord arc Levy, along with Jet and Droy, are attacked by Phantom Lord's Gajeel Redfox, and after being badly beaten, are chained to a tree in a crucifixion-esque style; Levy is humiliatingly branded with the mark of Phantom Lord. After being found, the state of her and her teammates triggers the start of the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 19-21 During the events that transpire, Levy remains in the guild, recovering.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 2 Later, after being fully healed, Levy celebrates their victory over Phantom Lord with the rest of her guildmates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 15-16 Fighting Festival arc Levy is seen together with Jet and Droy swimming in the guild's new indoor swimming pool.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 6 After Makarov introduces Gajeel as a new Fairy Tail member, Levy is seen saying to Lucy, despite her bodily tremors, that Gajeel's presence is not bothering her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 10 Levy then witnesses, and admires, Lucy's bravery at insulting Gajeel for his blatant rudeness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 14 As Jet and Droy venture out to pay Gajeel back for his harming of them during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war, Levy tries to stop them. However, Laxus arrives and begins to attack them as well, after which Levy realizes that Gajeel wasn't fighting back on purpose, as he wants them to recognize him as their guildmate rather than an enemy. As Levy tries to stop Laxus, he attacks her with a bolt of lightning, though Gajeel intercepts the attack, much to her surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 16-25 She is next seen participating in the Miss Fairy Tail contest where she uses her Magic to make fancy texts appear in midair, impressing Jet and Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 10 After her turn ends, she, along with the other contestants, is turned into stone by Evergreen and is used as a hostage for Laxus' scheme.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 13-18 When Erza defeats Evergreen, Levy and the other petrified girls are returned to their normal states.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 1-21 While Makarov informs them of Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe's actions, Laxus invokes his Thunder Palace, which leaves the entire town at his mercy. She then notices that Freed's restrictions are a form of rune-based Magic and informs the others that she'll undo the restrictions so that Natsu and Gajeel can leave, as she believes them to be capable of defeating Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 4-19 While working, Levy notices Gajeel staring at her and informs him that he must defeat Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 2-4 After Lucy defeats Bickslow, Levy states that such a thing is to be expected, before resolving to do her best as well. She then manages to rewrite Freed's runes, allowing Natsu and Gajeel to finally exit the guild and fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 3-6 Before they leave, she tells them to stay away from one another as Freed's enchantments are still active in the surrounding area and that if they were both caught in one, everything would be over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 2-3 With ten minutes left until Thunder Palace rains down on Magnolia, Porlyusica arrives to help the extremely sickened Makarov. After Levy escorts Porlyusica to Makarov, she is told, after having the man examined, to bring Laxus to the guild, as Makarov may not have much time left.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 3-6 Levy eventually makes her way to the Kardia Cathedral, where she finds Laxus preparing to cast Fairy Law; she informs him that Makarov is dying and begs him to stop and visit him. Laxus, however, ignores her and casts Fairy Law, seeing his grandfather's state as a way for him to become Master. Laxus' attempt, however, fails, and Levy and the rest of Magnolia emerge unharmed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 3-16 After Laxus is defeated, Levy participates in the Fantasia Parade together with the other Miss Fairy Tail contestants. She is later seen raising her hand, along the rest of the guild, signaling to the departing Laxus that they will be always watching over him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 6-16 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Edolas arc Levy happily welcomes back Lucy together with Jet and DroyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 9 and she is later seen at Wendy and Carla's welcoming party where she is shown visibly surprised when Gildarts says he failed to complete his 100-year quest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 10 Levy is later sucked through the Anima, alongside the rest of the guild and the Magnolia,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14 and is turned into a giant Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they are freed thanks to the efforts of Mystogan, who returns everyone back to Earth Land (excluding Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Carla, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process. She, like her guildmates and the town's inhabitants, remains unaware of the happenings in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 Tenrou Island arc With the events revolving around Edolas over, Levy is named as a candidate for the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, leaving her surprised, wondering if Makarov actually called her name; Jet and Droy are delighted to hear her nomination.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 16 Jet and Droy then start arguing about who's going to be her partner whilst Levy begins to lose heart at the idea due to her lack of strength. Gajeel, however, comes up to her and states that if she wants to be an S-Class Mage, he'll be her trial partner. Though she still remains pessimistic about her chances of even lasting long, Gajeel gives her words of encouragement, saying that he'll make her strong, causing her to blush. As the participants head towards Tenrou Island on a boat, Levy becomes dizzy due to the extreme heat. Shortly thereafter, Makarov appears and explains the rules of the first portion of the trial. When the first trial starts, Freed places a rune on the boat, preventing everyone from leaving for five minutes. However, Levy manages to rewrite the rune rather quickly, allowing only her and Gajeel to leave. Before jumping off the boat, Levy mockingly apologizes to Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 2-11 Upon arriving, Levy and Gajeel pick the "quiet" path, granting them an easy road with no battles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 13 In the second part of the trial, Levy and Gajeel start a search for the First Guild Master's grave. Along the way, Gajeel complains about how he didn't get to fight anyone, namely Natsu and Erza, prompting Levy to become angered at the fact that he doesn't "look at her"; she then runs away. However, Levy is very quickly surrounded by two members of Grimoire Heart. Taken completely by surprise, Levy is almost instantaneously defeated. Before they can manage to kill her, however, Gajeel arrives and takes the attack, causing Levy to blush.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 13-19 After Levy and Gajeel find out that their plan is to eradicate Fairy Tail, Yomazu uses Gō, which creates a painfully deafening sound. Kawazu then makes his move, though Levy pushes Gajeel out of the way so as to prevent him from taking damage. However, the Dark Mage then follows up by releasing his Egg Buster, cascading Gajeel and Levy with a superfluous amount of eggs. Levy then proceeds to use Solid Script: Silent to cancel out Yomazu's Gō and Solid Script: Fire to boil the eggs that Kawazu had produced, however Kawazu simply releases more eggs, breaking the fire apart. When Gajeel is hit by Narukami—which slices right through his body—Levy bursts into tears. When Gajeel tells her to escape and let everyone know what is happening on the island, Levy uses Solid Script: Iron to create iron for Gajeel. Telling him not to die, she then runs off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 2-17 As she looks for the other members of Fairy Tail, she frantically ponders what could be the reason for Grimoire Heart's impending invasion of Tenrou Island before remembering that she must warn every Fairy Tail Mage present on the island before something catastrophic happens. Not watching where she was going, Levy accidentally trips and knocks herself out. When she comes to, she finds herself in front of Erza and Juvia, who ask her what happened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 2-4 Informing them of the perils to come, the three women run back towards the site of Gajeel's battle, where they find Gajeel falling to the ground, heavily wounded, in victory. Frantically running towards the Iron Dragon Slayer, Levy begs Gajeel to "hang in there" whilst leaning over his battered body, shaking in anxiety.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 16-17 Moments later, as Erza begins to interrogate Yomazu, Levy announces that she'll take Gajeel to the camp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 4-5 She is later seen being surrounded with the Mages deployed by Grimoire Heart with a still-unconscious Gajeel hanging from her shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 13 Levy is eventually able to escape and reaches the camp, crying over Gajeel and Mirajane's bodies. Suddenly, Elfman arrives at the camp carrying an unconscious Evergreen, where he unwillingly admits that the enemy is strong and that they just can't win. Although Levy is also troubled by this fact, she stands up and states the enemy is indeed strong, however, that simply means that Fairy Tail needs to unite to match their strength. She states that the exam made everyone go their separate ways, but the situation now calls for everyone to unite; she cries out for everyone to unite their feelings and fight back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 14-16 Levy is then seen watching over Gajeel, Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna when Pantherlily arrives and tells her that Natsu and the others are on their way. Soon after, Rustyrose shows up and challenges her, Pantherlily and Lisanna to battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 11-14 During the course of the battle, she notices Bluenote Stinger's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 18 Later, when Freed and Bickslow arrive, she is both shocked and happy to see them and marvels at the true power of the Thunder God Tribe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 10-16 Levy, along with Pantherlily and Lisanna, then proceeds to warn Freed and Bickslow to be careful when Rustyrose attacks them with his Ghosts of Brittia,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 4 however, when Azuma uproots the Tenrou Tree, which gives protection and power to all those with the Mark of Fairy Tail, Levy and others collapse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 14 After Rustyrose is defeated, Natsu and the others arrive at the camp, where Pantherlily suggests splitting into two teams, to which Levy agrees; she wishes for them to divide into attack and defense teams.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Page 5 When Natsu gets up to go battle Hades, Levy says she will stay with Bickslow and Freed and help with the defense. Before the attack group leaves, Levy wishes Lucy good luck.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 2-3 Note: The following events occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. After the war with Grimoire Heart ends, Levy goes to rest at the camp. While there, Levy tells Wendy to take a rest because she has used too much Magic Power, to which she is met with the reply that she is fine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Page 15 However, the pleasantries end when Acnologia, the infamous Black Dragon, lands on Tenrou Island and starts rampaging, prompting the Fairy Tail members to begin running towards the ship. Makarov then enters Full-Titan mode and grabs Acnologia, holding it off from attacking the guild members. Levy and the others express their desire to help Makarov, but he shouts for them to not disobey his final order.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 5-18 When Makarov is overwhelmed by Acnologia, all of them return and attack the Dragon, though Acnologia shrugs off the combined assault. Flying high into the sky, Acnologia readies its Dragon's Roar for use against Tenrou Island. Seeing this, the guild members join their hands in a circle; while promising they will return home to Fairy Tail, they are struck by Acnologia's Roar, which completely annihilates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 1-18 X791 arc Levy, along with the rest of the Team Tenrou, when the group is found by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and The Trimens from Blue Pegasus, where she watches as the ghost of Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them, before disappearing. The Team Tenrou then returns to the guild, where they are tearfully welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Levy rejoins Shadow Gear with Jet and Droy. After Fairy Tail decides to enter the Grand Magic Games, she goes to the beach alongside others from the guild so as to train and build up her strength in time for the Grand Magic Games. When Erza senses and attacks an unknown presence at the hot spring, she is the one that points out that it might be Natsu and the others trying to peep on them. She, alongside everyone (excluding Jet and Droy), is later taken to the Celestial Spirit World by Virgo for Lucy's welcome back party. Three months pass in the real world during their one day excursion there, and they completely lose their training time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 2-20 However, she, along with the others that went on the trip, are summoned by Jellal, Ultear and Meredy, and after a brief meeting, Ultear agrees to raise their Magic Power using her Arc of Time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 6-20 Levy watches in horror as Natsu writhes around on the floor in pain as a part of the Magic Power-increasing process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Pages 2-3 Later that evening, she too, writhes around on the floor in pain, undergoing the same treatment as Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Page 16 Later, Levy meets the members of Team Natsu, as well as Wendy and Carla, in Crocus before the start of the Grand Magic Games. While everyone is discussing the competition, she remarks that the competition is never the same, and when Makarov tells Erza that she has to read the rule book, Levy explains the three main points of the book.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 7-8 When the day of the Grand Magic Games comes, Levy, along with the rest of the guild members, cheer for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion, who has also come to watch the Games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters, Fairy Tail cheers again. Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, she, alongside her guildmates, cheers for Lucy, completely oblivious to the fact that Flare has taken Asuka hostage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 17 Alongside the others, she is very surprised when Natsu figures out Flare's plan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 9 When Gemini is summoned by Lucy, Jet states that if Gemini transforms into Erza or Laxus, Lucy would be unbeatable, however Levy explains that Gemini can only copy a person who has Magic Power near Lucy's levels.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 11 Later, after Lucy and Jellal's respective losses, Levy, alongside the rest of the guild, heads to a local bar to celebrate their horrendous losses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 2 Eyeing the awesome fight involving Laxus' single-handed victory over all of Team Raven Tail, Levy applauds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 13 After Fairy Tail's good performance on the third day of the Grand Magic Games, the guild once again heads out to celebrate at a bar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 Whilst there, Levy congratulates Wendy on her performance in the final battle, and watches with Lucy as some of the guild members begin barrel surfing. After encouraging Lucy to give it a shot and receiving Lucy's excuse of not wanting to due to her wearing of a skirt, Levy quickly points out that Erza has been barrel surfing in a skirt the whole time. As the guild parties on, Levy mentally comments that when she closes her eyes, she can remember all of these times together, seemingly directing this thought at Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 16-17 As the party continues, Levy finds Erza, Wendy and Lucy, telling them about a popular leisure center in Crocus that she has heard about.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 2 When the rest of Fairy Tail decide to go, Levy tags along too and tries to get Gajeel to accompany her and the Exceeds to the aquarium.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 5 Though begrudgingly, Gajeel goes with her, and Levy laughs at him when he sticks his head behind a board, poking it through a hole so that his face appears on a fish. As they have fun, Lyon and Gray get into a fight and freeze the pool, with Natsu utilizing his own Magic to try and melt the ice. He puts in far too much power though, and ends up blowing the center sky high, Levy being flung in the explosion and landing completely confused at the events that have taken place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 At the end of the fourth day's event, Naval Battle, as Lucy and Minerva of Sabertooth stand as the final two competitors, Levy notices that Minerva's true aim is not to win, but torture Lucy; she watches as the woman repeatedly retrieves Lucy from the edge of the water sphere with her Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 21 When the event is over, Levy stands and smiles alongside the rest of Fairy Tail as the new Team Fairy Tail walks into the Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 12-13 During the starting battle of the fourth day, Levy, along the rest of the guild, is shocked as it is revealed that the rabbit from Blue Pegasus is Nichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 Levy thinks about Gajeel before the Battle of the Dragon Slayers begins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 1 Levy later worriedly calls out to Gajeel as he and Natsu fall through a hole made by Sting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 12 Later, alongside her comrades, she watches Natsu's battle, anxiously waiting to see who will emerge the victor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 16 Upon Natsu's victory, Levy cheers loudly with her teammates. Afterwards, she goes to visit Lucy in the infirmary where she says happily that they may win the Grand Magic Games at the rate they're going. She then asks about Gajeel but is told he's not there. When the final day of the Games gets under way, Team Fairy Tail enters the arena while Levy stands in the crowd with the rest of Fairy Tail, cheering for the team representing their guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 17-18 As the Games begin, Team Fairy Tail does not move and simply stands in place while the other teams begin battling. While Mavis explains what she's done to cause them to do so, as well as to secure their victory, Levy listens in along with Romeo and Makarov.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 17 As the team moves out and Mavis begins giving orders, Levy looks on with a surprised expression.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 3 After Gray manages to defeat Rufus, Levy, along with the other guild members, cheers the Ice-Make Mage for his victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 2 After that, Levy and the others are shocked when they see that Kagura is the one Erza encounters before Minerva, contradicting Mavis' strategy. She tries to ask Mavis about this, however the First Master begins crying over her miscalculation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 17 Later, while Erza battles Kagura, the latter draws her sword and causes blood to spill, which causes Levy to look away from the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 20 Soon after, during Gajeel's battle against Rogue, Levy shouts out in shock as Rogue is possessed and injures Gajeel. As the battle continues, Levy watches as Gajeel is continuously brutalized.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 7-12 Levy then watches in fear as Gajeel is being strangled, screaming for "Shadow" to stop, lest the Iron Dragon Slayer die. However, Gajeel's eating of Rogue's shadows warrants Levy's full curiosity as she wonders what is happening.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 19-21Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 2 Her worries are lifted when Gajeel impressively defeats Rogue, smiling as he does so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 10 With Laxus now battling both Jura and Orga, Levy watches as Jura defeats Orga with just one attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 10 Soon after, Erza Requips into a new armor to battle Minerva, which prompts Levy to research the armor in a book, wherein she discovers that nobody has been able to wear it for ten years due to the strain it puts on the user, but notes that those who has done so have broken the laws of Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 7-9 Afterwards, Levy watches as Sting challenges all the Fairy Tail Mages at once to battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 20 However, he is unable to bring himself to fight and surrenders, giving the point, as well as the tournament, to Fairy Tail, much to Levy's happiness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 22-24Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 1 After the Grand Magic Games have come to a close, the King of Fiore accumulates all of the Mages from all the guilds to acknowledge them of the impending disaster and what the Kingdom plans to do to combat against the calamity. The King continues by requesting their assistance against the Dragons who will survive the Eclipse Plan; Levy and all the other Mages loudly declare that they will help.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-14 The King then lets out a cry of appreciation, during which he accidentally mutters a phrase often shrilled by Mato, astonishing Levy and the rest of the Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 16 As preparations begin, the date changes to July 7th, which Levy notes to be the day the Dragons disappeared in X777.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 2 As the Dragons begin their attack, Levy finds herself with her fellow Mages against the Dragon Atlas Flame. The Dragon then attacks, sending the Mages flying back with his powerful Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 14-16 As he continues his attack against the Fairy Tail Mages, Levy is forced to exercise caution due to the extensive damage the beast causes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 6 However, Natsu shouts to all the Mages from the skies that they can defeat Dragons with Dragon Slayer Magic and that with seven Dragons and seven Dragon Slayers, they can win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 16 After Natsu's announcement, Laxus decides to take the liberty of facing off against Atlas Flame, and shouts to Levy and the rest of the Fairy Tail members to defeat the numerous Draconian beings that Motherglare deposited as eggs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 4-6 After the Eclipse Gate is demolished, the Dragons and the Hatchlings slowly disappear from the battlefield, instigating Levy to acknowledge their victory to Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 12 Levy and the other Mages are invited to a large banquet at the Royal Palace several days following their defeat of the Future Rogue Cheney, where she and the rest of Shadow Gear converse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338 Page 4 Later, noticing that even Lucy has no idea where Natsu is, Levy expresses her worry whilst talking to Wakaba, where her doubts are quelled by the nearby Jet and Warren, who respectively reply that he's not one they need to worry about, and that he's most likely sleeping.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 8 Levy and Fairy Tail return to Magnolia following the King's banquet and is met with critical acclaim by the citizens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Pages 2-3 Then, when Natsu hoists Romeo onto his shoulders and parades the Grand Magic Games trophy about, Levy cheers with many other of her guildmates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 6 She then immediately smiles as Fairy Tail's Guild Building is revealed to have been completely restored by the citizens of Magnolia and its mayor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 8 Sun Village arc After her return to Magnolia, Levy joins several of the other women of the guild for a relaxing bath. As the girls comment that they have so many requests after winning the Grand Magic Games, Levy comments that with all the work they have, they need to rest as well. Lucy then questions Levy, remembering that she was supposed to work that day. Levy responds that Jet and Droy say they want to work alone sometimes and that they were fired up to do so.Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 341, Page 3 After Cana questions Lucy about Natsu grabbing her breasts and takes her own feel, Levy sighs over the fact that they are talking about breasts again. She then begins to wonder where Wendy is, to which Mirajane responds that she is working with Erza on a job that rewards some rare sweets. As Lisanna learns of this, though, she claims she saw Erza in the bath with them. As they look over, Flare Corona stands up, causing Levy to wonder why she is there. Flare explains that Raven Tail has disbanded and that she has nowhere to go. Lucy then asks Flare if she should ask Makarov if she can join Fairy Tail, something which shocks Levy and Lisanna. However, Flare states she does not wish to join.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Pages 6-10 Tartarus arc After the return of Lucy and her team from her mission in the Sun Village, Levy, along with other Fairy Tail members, investigates on E.N.D. and finds out that it is on a completely different scale from other Demons like Deliora and Lullaby, which leads the group to conclude that it is Zeref's strongest Demon. Before they can discuss further, Jet comes storming in the guild, carrying some big news.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 24-27 After the return of Lucy and her team from her mission in the Sun Village, Levy, along with other Fairy Tail members, investigates E.N.D. and finds out that it is on an entirely different level than Zeref's other Demons; Lullaby and Deliora. Concluding that it is Zeref's strongest Demon, their discussion is interrupted by Jet, who comes storming into the guild, bearing titanic news.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 24-27 Levy, along with the other Fairy Tail Mages, is present when Porlyusica diagnoses that Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen will survive despite their lethal poisoning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Page 18 Overtaken with grief, as Levy mumbles Tartarus' name, Natsu decides that it is time to deal with the Dark Guild once and for all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 23-24 After Loke appears and helps the Fairy Tail Mages track down some of the former Council members, Porlyusica tells Levy and the other Mages that they should gather as much intel as possible from the Council members, as well as get a blood sample from the one who injured Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Page 12 Levy then listens to Makarov's inspiring speech about avenging the injuries that Laxus, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow suffered.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Page 14 After being dispatched alongside Gajeel, Pantherlily, and the rest of her team, Levy regrettably notifies Makarov that they were too late in rescuing Belno from Tartarus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 4 After learning of Face and it's details, Levy and the rest of the Fairy Tail members anxiously discuss their next course of action.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Pages 14-20 After the dispatched teams return from their expeditions, Levy and the rest of the other members worry about their missing peers. As they discuss on, Happy returns bearing information of the missing members. After discovering that Tartarus' base is atop a moving square, the members conclude that they are unable to pinpoint the exact location. After Levy inquires Happy of their approximate whereabouts, she takes the liberty of calculating Tartarus' course of travel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Pages 14-18 After Elfman returns back to the guild, while he does the explaining about Lisanna and Yuri's situation, Levy spends her time calculating the location of Tartarus' base.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Page 3 Upon successfully pinpointing their base, Levy informs her guildmates that the base is directly above Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Page 18 Prior to an explosion caused by a possessed Elfman bringing in an explosive Lacrima as per Sayla's command,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Pages 5-7 Cana turned Levy and all the other guild members into cards and had the Exceeds head straight for Cube, where Levy and all the other Fairy Tail members were released from the cards to launch their counterattack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 6-12 Levy fights alongside her guildmates, using her Solid Script: Stone spell to defeat members of the Tartarus army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Page 16 Later, she is seen standing beside Reedus as their guild is addressed by Mard Geer. Like the rest of her friends, Levy then falls victim to the Demon King's Curse, and is petrified in stone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Page 15 Magic and Abilities Solid Script (固体文字, リッドスクリプト Soriddo Sukuriputo): True to her boundless interest in books, Levy's Magic is also focused around writing and words: Solid Script, a form of Letter Magic, allows her to generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at the enemies with different effects. To create such words, Levy is shown performing gestures with one or both of her hands, depending on the spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 8-10 *'Solid Script: Silent' (靜寂 Sairento): By moving her right arm with her index and middle fingers outstretched in a certain pattern and then extending her left hand, Levy can generate the word "Silent" some meters away from her. This can be used to stop an outer source of high-pitched noise, canceling sound-based attacks, as shown with Yomazu's Gō spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 8-9 *'Solid Script: Fire' (炎 Faia): Levy extends her right arm, with her index and middle fingers outstretched, to the right, describing an arc before her. This prompts the word "Fire" to appear in the air, this being composed of flames. This word can be employed both defensively, as shown when Levy used a variation of this spell as a burning shield to protect herself from Kawazu's Egg Buster,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Page 10 and as a basic form of offense, with Levy sending the word at her target in an arc.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 8-9 **'Heat Spell': By first crossing her outstretched arms before her and then spinning around, Levy can generate the word "Fire" composed of blue flames, which is subsequently sent flying at the target.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 *'Solid Script: Iron': Levy can generate the word "Iron" in the air, some meters away from her. This, predictably, is composed of iron. When she created it for Gajeel in order for him to eat and replenish his strength, the hollow part in the letter "O''" was stylized in the shape of heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Page 17 (Unnamed) *'Solid Script: Guard: Levy writes a word "Guard" in the air, which creates a barrier and protects her from her opponent's attacks.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 118 *Solid Script: Hole: Levy writes a word "Hole" on the ground, which changes it into a trap. *Solid Script: Storm: Levy writes the word "Storm" which creates a strong gust of wind. When used in conjunction with Cana's Explosion, it is powerful enough to send Kain Hikaru flying midair. *Solid Script: Oil: Levy uses her right hand to write the word "Oil" in the air causing extensive amounts of black oil to gush out of the word. This can be used to immobilize the enemy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 *Solid Script: Stone: Levy generates the word "Stone" in midair and throws it towards the opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Page 14 '''Polyglot: Levy is noted for her knowledge in the field of languages, and can even translate several ancient scripts. Through accurate, grammatical examination, plus the use of her Gale-Force Reading Glasses, she was capable of nullifying one of the barriers created by Freed Justine by rewriting the runes composing it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 3-5 Given this first experience, later on she was shown able to bypass another one of Freed's enchantments, this time in a minute, and even managing to make it so that only she and Gajeel could bypass its restrictions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 10-11 Equipment Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): Levy, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses that allows her to read at an extremely accelerated rate. Her specific model of Gale-Force Reading Glasses are Model 18x, something which lets her read books eighteen times faster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 2 Light Pen (光筆 Hikari Pen): Levy possesses this specific type of pen, which she uses to rewrite runes.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 98 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan When Lucy passes Levy in the hallway on her way to class, Levy wishes Lucy a good morning to which Lucy responds by wishing Levy a good day. This confuses Levy and prompts Lucy to run off embarrassed by her mistake.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Page 3 Natsu and the Dragon Egg During the year X778, Levy and the other members of Fairy Tail watch as Happy hatches from his egg.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Page 21 Welcome to Fairy Hills!! As Lucy takes a tour of the Fairy Hills dormitory, she visits Levy's room, which is shown to be a small library with a few bookshelves full of books along with a couple of chairs, a ladder, and a desk; most of the room being covered in books. Upon being asked if she had read all the books, Levy states she had and had also cleared out half of the books occupying her room. She also slyly mentions to Lucy that she had lent Erza some of her more adult-oriented books, which prompts Erza to violently silence Levy.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Page 16 Later, Levy takes a bath in the Fairy Hills bath with a few other members of Fairy Hill, where she mentions upon exiting the tub that she should have asked Lucy to join her.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Pages 23-24 As Erza recollects her past during the year X778, Levy is acknowledged to have accompanied Erza during a job and was also present when Hilda was dispersing toy jewels amongst the students within the dormitory; Levy is among those who receives a toy.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!, Page 32-33 Whose Clothes Are These? Levy watches the other members of her Fairy Tail exchange clothes and contemplates exchanging clothes herself, though she questions as to whether any clothes she would get from exchanging would fit her.Fairy Tail Omake: Whose Clothes Are These?, Page 4 After an exchange, Levy ends up in a bunny suit, something which distresses her as it is not her style.Fairy Tail Omake: Whose Clothes Are These?, Page 6 Later, after overhearing Jet and Droy conversing about the possibility of her wearing Erza's Seduction Armor, she tells them that she will never wear it.Fairy Tail Omake: Whose Clothes Are These?, Page 8 Fairies' Penalty Game A bunny suited Levy joins Lucy in her punishment orchestrated by Gajeel due to a prior bet, with Levy and Lucy dancing to Gajeel's singing and questioning how she got herself into that situation. Levy's eyes stray down to Lucy's bosom, gandering at its buoyancy and is astonished at the contrast between herself and Lucy. After stating how it feels like she is the one who is actually being punished, she runs off in tears, abandoning Gajeel's performance.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Pages 9-10 413 Days Heading for the Fairy Tail Guild with Gray's gift in tow, Juvia glances towards Gajeel and Levy, whom she sees them in a tight embrace and kissing. Alarming Juvia even further, she realizes that the two are actually sitting on opposite sides of the table, with Juvia concluding that she has too much love in her head, making her delusional. OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! At the Fairy Hills dormitory, Lucy is showed Levy's room, which, according to her, has already had half of the book occupying it thrown out, after which Erza says that she sometimes takes the ones Levy doesn't want anymore. Levy then tells Lucy about Erza's interest in naughty books, which causes Erza to slam Levy's head into the wall. Later, she and the rest of the girls are at the beach for Wendy's welcome party.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Lucy transfers to Fairy Academy, where Levy also goes. Before class, Levy, along with Jet and Droy, greets Lucy at her locker. Then Levy, Droy and Jet take a swimming class, with Aquarius as their teacher. The three are then tossed across the school by Aquarius for taking her swimming lessons lightly. Later that day, Levy eats lunch with some of the other girls, where they talk about Courage Academy being a possible threat to them. The next day, Levy watches Elfman read the challenge from Courage Academy attached to Makarov, Wakaba and Macao, who are pinned to a tree. When Courage academy arrives later that day, Levy along with Jet, Droy, Bisca and Alzack tries to hold Elfman back when Mirajane is used as a hostage. Levy and the others then watch as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Aquarius defeat Courage Academy. The next day, Levy along with the rest of the students listens to the Principal's speech. Some days later, the homeroom teacher announces two new transfer students to Levy's class: Gajeel and Juvia.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Memory Days In the year X778, Levy loses a game to Cana and is subsequently asked by Jet and Droy to form a team with them.Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days Fairies' Training Camp To prepare for the Grand Magic Games, Levy and several of her guildmates head to the beach for training. Given the first day to relax, Levy spends time playing ball in the water with Lucy and Wendy. Thinking about the others, Levy recalls Gajeel and Pantherlily going off on their own training in secret and not allowing her to come, something which instantly attracts Wendy and Lucy's notice as they begin teasing her. Before long, the boys begin their training, starting with Gray freezing the beach and Natsu smashing the ice. As a chunk of ice is about to crush Levy and the girls, Erza and Juvia destroy it before it can do so. As everyone joins in to destroy the ice, Levy notes that everyone appears more energetic than they were when they were relaxing. Before long, the danger is gone but Levy notices that the ice damaged the beach, meaning Fairy Tail will have to pay for the damages. That night, Levy gets together with the other girls and drinks the existing supply of sake with them. As they go about with the boys, Levy remains back and has her share of laughs watching the goings-on. Later on, the girls sober up and enter the hot spring, where Levy comments on Lucy forcing Natsu to give her a piggyback ride. As the talk turns into a suspicion of Lucy liking Natsu, Levy hears Lucy vehemently denying this and subsequently telling the story of how she once followed Natsu to his house. Once the story is finished, Levy sees Erza toss kunai at the bamboo walls, suspecting that the boys are peaking at them, scaring her.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairies' Training Camp The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land On the third night of the Grand Magic Games, Levy is the one to suggest that the guild take a beak at the popular resort known as Ryuzetsu Land, to which the agreement is unanimous. Levy initially spends her time with Gajeel and the Exceeds in the aquarium looking at fish until Happy, having overheard the conversation of the workers, volunteers to assist them in feeding the fish by taking part in a show of the aquarium. While Levy enjoys this, after she and the others decide to join, things take a turn for the worse as Happy over-feeds the fish, causing larger, more aggressive ones to come and thus forcing Gajeel to take action. However, this causes the boss fish to come out as he senses the danger to the fish. As he begins inhaling, Levy and the others are swallowed, thus ending the show. Some time later, Levy and the others make their escape but are soon caught up in Natsu's antics and are knocked onto the water slide. As she is holding onto Gajeel, Levy notes that things have gone out of hand. As she asks Gajeel how he feels, she is shocked to know that he is experiencing motion sickness. Soon, the actions of Lyon and Gray cause the entire resort to be frozen in ice, which Natsu angrily takes care of by destroying it along with the entire park, leaving Levy and the others unconscious.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Levy appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is unlocked through quest completion.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild She has no element, and she possesses the following spells in the game: *'Heat Spell:' Cost 1 MP; Default Technique *'Blizzard Spell:' Cost 2 MP; Levy must be at lv15 to purchase it in the shop. *'Stoning Spell:' Cost 3 MP; Levy must be at lv25 to purchase it in the shop. *'Tempest Spell:' Cost 4 MP; Levy must be at lv35 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Levy McGarden is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. She is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Levy McGarden is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Levy McGarden possess the following moves: *'Main': Solid Script: Fire *'Sub 1': Droy, Help! (Knuckle Plant) *'Sub 2': Solid Script: Heal *'Sub 3': Help, Jet! (Falcon Heavenward) *'Super': Solid Script: Ice Trivia *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Levy is that the guild has collected multiple varieties of books. She wishes to be the editor of an infamous magazine group in the future and has a good relationship with Lucy and the members of Shadow Gear. The most difficult mission she has ever taken, in her own words, was "infiltrating the home of an evil Mage as a child... I...I'm NOT a child anymore!" *According to Hiro Mashima, Levy was initially planned to be a mere background character.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Extra Content Quotes *(To Fairy Tail Guild members) ''"We need to unite. The exam split us apart and we prioritized ourselves over our allies. But we can't stay like that now. The enemy is a great one! Therefore, we, Fairy Tail, must combine our strength and win!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 15-16 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Fairy Tail members